Problem: Simplify the following expression: $k = \dfrac{5q}{2} + \dfrac{q}{10}$
Explanation: In order to add expressions, they must have a common denominator. The smallest common denominator is the least common multiple of $2$ and $10$ $\lcm(2, 10) = 10$ $ k = \dfrac{5}{5} \cdot \dfrac{5q}{2} + \dfrac{1}{1} \cdot \dfrac{q}{10} $ $k = \dfrac{25q}{10} + \dfrac{q}{10}$ $k = \dfrac{25q +q}{10}$ $k = \dfrac{26q}{10}$ Simplify the expression by dividing the numerator and denominator by 2: $k = \dfrac{13q}{5}$